


wider than a mile

by Vitamin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancing, Fluff, Other, Slow Dancing, honestly i'm just a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin/pseuds/Vitamin
Summary: “Dance with me?” the Warrior asks, their hand outstretched towards the Exarch.





	wider than a mile

**Author's Note:**

> for the full effect, i recommend listening to [moon river](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEdPe1SxitI) as you read.

“Dance with me?” the Warrior asks, their hand outstretched towards the Exarch.

* * *

They stood together on the shores of Lakeland, stars glittering overhead while the moon bathed them in cool light. The sound of water lapping on the rocks was the only interruption to their comfortable solitude, a steady backdrop to their hushed conversation.

The Exarch —G’raha for the moment, always G’raha for the Warrior—had confessed the feelings that had lived in his heart for centuries now, a desire to always be close to the Warrior.

“Nothing would bring me more joy than to spend the rest of my days by your side, as unattainable as that might be,” he said in a hushed tone, hood drawn as to avoid direct eye contact with the Warrior. If they did not return his feelings (his  _ love _ ), he knew they would not be cruel. There would be no secrets between them any longer, this included.

Even if he knew them not to be cruel, he did not know what they would do next.

He did not expect them to pull off his hood and press a soft kiss to his lips.

He did not expect them to draw away, stepping back into a patch of moonlight a few feet away.

He did not expect them to reach out towards him, a gentle smile on their face.

He did not expect them to ask for a dance.

G’raha hesitates, holding a hand in front of himself before slowly reaching towards the Warrior; they take his hand to pull him closer. He most certainly does  _ not _ squeak. An arm wraps around his waist as their joined hands are pressed between their bodies.

“This close enough?” the Warrior asks, flirtatious and a bit wry. G’raha elects to hide his face in the crook of their neck in lieu of a response. They laugh.

The Warrior starts to sway them back and forth, humming a tune G’raha does not recognize under their breath. The Miqo’te’s ruby red eyes slide closed.

He knew they couldn’t always be like this, wrapped up in one another as the moon shone overhead. Dawn would come and the two of them would have to return to their duties, their obligations to both the people of the Source and the First.

But, for the moment, he could savor the press of their body against his and take solace in the knowledge that, perhaps, his Warrior felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> please come cry to me about g'raha tia on [twitter](https://twitter.com/neoishgardian)


End file.
